


The Story We Realize With You

by TragicWriter01



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Romance, Seiyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicWriter01/pseuds/TragicWriter01
Summary: I never thought the day would come that I would be able to accompany my idols on their journey through the seiyuu world...





	1. Invitation

This is literally about to happen.

I'm about to board a plane… to Japan.

A place I've been wanting to visit for  _years_. I can finally cross it off my bucket list! How lucky can a girl get?

How did this happen, you ask?

Well, it was at a well-known convention in Los Angeles called Anime Expo.

A good friend of mine had gotten us tickets to see Aqours, from "Love Live Sunshine!" for the Anisong World Matsuri - Japan Kawaii Live. But, that wasn't all.

That friend, he had somehow managed to snag  _backstage passes_ as well.

The show had ended, and it was pretty late at night. But, I was  _not_ about to miss my chance to see my idols in the flesh, up close! But, boy, was I  _nervous_. My stomach was in knots, my stomach was doing somersaults, for crying out loud!

 _But_ , I promised myself that I would make the most out of this night. Be present, and just enjoy it.

Oh, and the friend that I mentioned? His name is Leo. He and I have been friends for as long as we could remember. One major thing that we have in common… we love Love Live, and Aqours! So, it was only fitting that us super-fans get this chance to go backstage.

"Ahh, dude, my hands are  _sweating_!" I squealed to Leo.

"Yeah, mine, too," he breathed.

"There's gonna be a translator, right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, good," I said, heaving a sigh. Leo chuckled at me as I pouted. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm nervous, alright? So, just—"

"We're here." I looked at the sign on the wall that read…

**_ANISONG WORLD MATSURI - JAPAN KAWAII LIVE_ **

**_AQOURS_ **

I pursed my lips, took a deep breath, and let it pass through my lips.

"Okay, I… I'm ready."

"It's now or never, Chris."

A lot of my friends call me Krys. But, my actual name is Krystal. And, I'm just one of the many fans that Aqours has, along with Leo.

"Here goes everything," I sighed, as I turned the handle on the door. I opened the door and quietly said, "Excuse me," in my best Japanese accent possible.

"Ah! Girls! Our guests have arrived!" I saw Inami Anju stand up from the couch in the dressing room. The next thing I knew, she quickly paced over to me and bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kurisu-chan!" She gave me her brightest smile. I grinned and bowed.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you, Aqours!" The nine members all had impressed expressions on their faces from my Japanese. But, my nerves got to me and I immediately reverted back to English. "This is my friend, Leo. He got us tickets to your show tonight, as well as the backstage passes." The translator, Rachel, rendered my words to Japanese and the girls all gave their warmest smiles.

Inami Anju. Aida Rikako. Saito Shuka. Suwa Nanaka. Komiya Arisa. Suzuki Aina. Kobayashi Aika. Takatsuki Kanako. Furihata Ai.

These nine members of Aqours all have such amazing personalities, and that's one of the many reasons why they're loved by so many people.

"Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend, Kurisu-chan?" Ai-san teased. "The tickets for tonight must have been especially expensive, right? He must be really nice to get tickets just for the two of you!" All the girls let out a collective squeal, and I blushed like mad, as Leo looked away from me. I waved my hand dismissively.

"It's not like that at all! We've just… known each other for a long time; we're not… dating or anything, really!"

"Really?" Rikako-san drawled.

"It's the truth!" I outwardly exclaimed, in Japanese. Everyone's eyes widened at the tone of my raised voice, and I couldn't help the blush that tinted my cheeks. "Mou…" The girls giggled.

"Kurisu-chan, you're so cute!" Aina-san exclaimed, going over to hug me. "We, unfortunately, don't have much time left in America, so we'd love to get to know as much about you as possible! Right, girls?" The other eight members nodded, and Nanaka-san motioned for Leo and I to come over and sit beside her on the couch.

"I'll be counting on you for translation, Ms. Rachel," I said politely to our translator as she nodded.

"Of course."

We spent about forty minutes making small talk. I told them about all of my hobbies, besides them, of course. That I sing, play piano, and am learning Sign Language (shuwa in Japanese).

"Do you mind if we hear you sing?" Arisa-san asked eagerly, as the other girls nodded, smiling. I turned to Rachel.

"They wanna hear you sing," she translated. I immediately felt my body heat up.

"Eh?!" The girls chuckled at my reaction. "B-But, I-I haven't sung in a while…"

"Leo-kun, too! You sing, don't you?" Shuka-san asked.

"Wha— me?!" he exclaimed, pointing at himself.

"C'mon, Leo! Help me out here!" I said eagerly, clasping my hands together. "You're singing with me!" Leo pursed his lips, before letting his shoulders drop, sighing heavily.

"Alright, okay. Fine."

We decided to sing the theme for the film "Uchiage Hanabi, Shita Kara Miru ka? Yoko Kara Miru ka?" I figured that song suited Leo's voice the best. I started the song off.

_Ano hi miwatashita nagisa o_

_Ima mo omoidasun da_

_Suna no ue ni kizanda kotoba_

_Kimi no ushiro sugata_

_Yorikaesu nami ga ashimoto o yogiri nanika o sarau_

_Yuunagi no naka higure dake ga toorisugite yuku_

_Patto hikatte saita_

_Hanabi o miteta_

_Kitto mada_

_Owaranai natsu ga_

_Aimai na kokoro o_

_Tokashite tsunaida_

_Kono yoru ga tsudzuite hoshikatta_

We snapped our fingers along to the beat, and I looked to Leo. He nodded and sang his part of the song.

_Ato nando kimi to onaji hanabi o mirareru ka na" tte_

_Warau kao ni nani ga dekiru darou ka_

_Kizutsuku koto yorokobu koto kurikaesu nami to joudou_

_Shousou saishuu ressha no oto_

_Nando demo kotoba ni shite kimi o yobu yo_

_Namima o erabi, mou ichido_

_Mou nido to_

_Kanashimazu ni_

_Sumu you ni_

_Hatto iki o nomeba_

_Kiechaisou na hikari ga_

_Kitto mada_

_Mune ni sundeita_

_Te o nobaseba fureta_

_Attakai mirai wa_

_Hisoka ni futari o miteita_

_Patto hanabi ga (patto hanabi ga)_

_Yoru ni saita (yoru ni saita)_

_Yoru ni saite (yoru ni saite)_

_Shizuka ni kieta (shizuka ni kieta)_

_Hanasanaide (hanarenaide)_

_Mou sukoshi dake (Mou sukoshi dake)_

_Mou sukoshi dake_

_Kono mama de_

_Ano hi miwatashita nagisa o_

_Ima mo omoidasun da_

_Suna no ue ni kizanda kotoba_

_Kimi no ushiro sugata_

_Patto hikatte saita_

_Hanabi o miteta_

_Kitto mada_

_Owaranai natsu ga_

_Aimai na kokoro o_

_Tokashite tsunaida_

_Kono yoru ga tsudzuite hoshikatta_

I took a breath, and Leo placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked around the room, and was just surrounded by the brightest smiles.

"You're both  _so_ good!" Kanako-san squealed.

"Do the two of you go to karaoke often?" Aika-san asked. We shook our heads.

"Unlike Japan, you don't find very many karaoke places close to home."

"Hmm… well, maybe the two of you could come back with us to Japan someday!" Anju-san teased. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Plane tickets from California to Japan are  _extremely_ expensive, especially for  _two_ people!"

" _Three_ , actually," Rachel said. "The girls are inviting me, as well. Then again, the two of you can't be unsupervised in an entirely different country." Leo's eyes widened.

"Wait, so does that mean—?"

Arisa-san pulled out three plane tickets and winked.

"If you've been listening to UraRaji, our Hibiki radio station, then you would know about the  _contest_ that we'd been holding for foreign fans." Anju-san and Aika-san smirked.

"We pulled out a random username, and guess whose name came up?" I looked that the three of them and pointed at myself. The rest of the girls giggled.

"So, then—"

"Kurisu-chan,  _you_ won the contest, so you and two other people — Leo-kun and Rachel-san — get to spend the rest of the month with Aqours!" Aika-san said. Everyone in the room applauded, and Leo and I just sat there, speechless. "Now, these tickets are scheduled for  _next week_ , seeing as you still need to enjoy the remaining days of Anime Expo."

"We'll follow the two of you on Twitter," Rikako-san said, "so we can keep in touch."

"We'll figure out a way to make it so that  _your_ messages are the first ones we see," Nanaka-san added. I nodded.

"Did that surprise you?" Ai-san giggled. Leo and I nodded.

"Leo… we're—"

"We're goin' to Japan!" he exclaimed, hugging me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, this story... I already was in the process of writing on FF.net, but since I was using the girls' real names, that turned out to be "a violation" of the terms/guidelines. But, I figured it'd be fine to post this here, so I gave it a shot! If you guys could leave a review, let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Special Treatment

_Congratulations to Krystal-san for winning our contest on UraRaji! We look forward to seeing you in Japan! Have a safe flight! -Voice of Takami Chika, Inami Anju_

"Looks like the girls are excited," Leo said, looking over my shoulder as I checked Twitter for the umpteenth time. I slipped my phone back in my pocket.

"This is just unreal, Leo, seriously," I breathed.

A week had gone by, which meant that today was the day of our flight to Japan. From LAX to Tokyo Narita Airport.

We sat down at the area near our gate, and I heaved a sigh.

"You alright?" Leo asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Yeah, just… been a while since I've… y'know, flown." He pursed his lips and nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's been a while for me, too." I nodded.

"How long is the flight to Narita Airport, again?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Mmm…" Leo pulled out his phone and looked up the flight time from LAX to Tokyo Narita Airport. "About thirteen hours…"

"Uggh…" I groaned, slouching in my seat. He chuckled.

"C'mon, Krys. As long as we think of some stuff to do to pass the time, we'll be there before you know it."

"Krystal! Leo!" Our translator, Rachel, met up with us, and just as she came, the intercom sounded.

_Flight 374 to Tokyo Narita Airport, passengers are now boarding._

"That's us," Leo sighed. "Get your passport and stuff ready." I gave a nod, and heard a  _ping_ from my phone. I pulled it out, and saw a notification from Twitter. I went to the app, to find a message from every one of the Aqours members. And they were all in English!

_From box_komiyaarisa: Hi, Kurisu-chan! See you soon!_

_From Rikako_Aida: See you in Japan, Kurisu-chan!_

_From furihata_ai: Let's have fun in Japan, Kurisu-chan!_

_From anju_inami: We'll see you soon, Kurisu-chan!_

_From aina_suzuki723: We will show you around Japan!_

_From Saito_Shuka: Can't wait to see you!_

_From Aikyan_: Have a safe flight, little demon! See you soon!_

_From suwananaka: Hope you arrive to Japan safely! Let's hug when you get here!_

_From Kanako_tktk: Let's have lots of fun, Kurisu-chan! See you soon!_

I smiled from ear to ear, seeing the girls' messages. Leo noticed my expression.

"Yeah, they messaged me, too," he said, showing me his phone. I laughed, feeling my shoulders relax. "Y'know, they shouldn't even be awake right now. I mean, the time difference—"

"It's around 4am, there," I confirmed.

"Yep."

"Which means, it'll be evening in Japan when we arrive," Rachel pointed out.

"Haah, I can already feel the jet lag," I groaned. Leo gave me a slap on the back. "Ow, hey!" He slung his arm around me, and winked.

"The sooner we get on this plane, the sooner the flight will be over." I took a deep breath, and sighed through pursed lips.

"Right."

_Just thirteen hours away from seeing the girls… I wonder what they have planned for us…_

* * *

Just like that… the hours went by.

"Krystal, we're here," Rachel whispered, nudging me awake.

"Mmm…" I groaned, and opened my eyes. "Where's 'here'?" I said sleepily. Rachel smiled softly.

"Tokyo. We made it to Tokyo." I fully open my eyes, and lean off of Rachel.

"Eh?! We made it?!" I exclaimed, now wide awake. Leo chuckled.

"Yep."

We stepped off the plane and managed to grab all our luggage. But, let me tell you, among the three of us, I was the most exhausted.

"Ah! There they are!" I hear a few feet away from me. "Ooi, Kurisu-chan! Leo-kun! Rachel-san!" Leo was lending me his shoulder, as I smiled tiredly.

"Hi, everyone…" I whispered. Shuka-san walked up to me.

"Kurisu-chan, you look pale…"

"She's really not good with flying," Leo said, nodding to me.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this…" Anju-san lent a smile.

"Well, we figured something like this would happen, since you're coming from so far away." From my half-lidded eyes, I could see them pulling something from out of their bags. "These are all just things from some of the shops in this airport, but we've got… some painkillers, water, and some towels. Oh, and a few sweets, if you're hungry."

"You didn't have to go to the trouble…" Rachel interjected.

"Nonsense!" Rikako-san said, waving it off. "You'll be our guests, so it's only natural that we should do this! We wanted to!"

"Besides, where we're going, you'll need all the hospitality as our guests!" Aina-san added.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Arisa-san said, giving a wink. Ai-san, seeing my sleepy expression, gave a giggle.

"And, I think Kurisu-chan needs lots of rest. You, as well, Rachel-san, Leo-kun."

"Then, let's not waste any time!" Leo exclaimed.

* * *

Apparently, where we were headed was an hour and thirty minutes from the airport; in Shinjuku. Which meant that I could sleep for a bit more on the ride over. And, boy, I slept like a baby. The time passed, and my eyes fluttered open. I heard a giggle from Aika-san.

"You're finally awake!"

"We made it to the station!" Shuka-san said.

"The place is just a few minutes away from here, on foot," Rikako-san added. "Kurisu-chan, will you be okay?" I looked to Rachel, as she translated. I took a deep breath and leaned off of Leo's shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

We arrived at Shinjuku, and I stood up from my seat, still feeling a bit wobbly. Leo was about to keep me still, but Arisa-san caught me as I slightly lost my footing.

"Are you really okay?" she asked, looking down at me, concerned. I nodded slightly, before looking up at her. She quickly turned around, crouched down, before slightly scooping me up, piggybacking me.

"Kyaa!" I squealed.

"Arisa-chan!" Anju-san exclaimed. My heart raced a bit as Arisa-san turned her head to meet my eyes.

"A-Arisa-san…"

"I have a younger brother, so this kind of thing is natural to me," she said gently, as I looked to Rachel for translation. "It may be just a short walk over, but we can't have you collapsing in the middle of the streets, now, can we?" She gave a wink, and I could slowly feel my heart pounding. I leaned on her, hiding my blushed expression. She giggled, and looked over to Leo. "Leo-kun, take care of Kurisu-chan's luggage, okay?" I hear Kanako-san giggle from behind me.

"Leo-kun, you must be jealous!" she exclaimed.

"N-Not really!" Leo denied. "K-Krys has told me before that she's a fan of Arisa-san, anyhow, so it's… no big deal." I hear the other girls giggle around me.

_This is gonna be some first night…_

* * *

We had finally arrived at the apartment. Arisa-san gently set me down off of her back.

"Rachel-san, Kurisu-chan, Leo-kun, welcome to the Comforia Shinjuku Eastside Tower!" Aina-san squealed. I looked up.

"We pooled some cash to rent this place for the nine of us, as well as you three!" Nanaka-san said, smiling.

"How many stories is this?"

"Thirty-two," Shuka-san said.

"W-What floor will we be on?" I asked shakily. Anju-san chuckled.

"We'll just be on the third floor." I breathed a sigh, letting my shoulders drop.

"That's good. I'm not very good with heights, that's why."

"We'll take good care of you, Kurisu-chan," Rikako-san said, gently patting my back.

"I'll be in your care, everyone."

 _Should I really be getting this kind of treatment? I'm just another one of their fans. This all seems like too much… But, I can't turn any of it away. These girls are all just so sweet. And Arisa-san… She must already see me as a little sister. Well, then again, she_ does  _have Ai-san for that._

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I heard Kanako-san.

"Kurisu-chan, c'mon!"

"Ha-Hai!" I smiled at the nine girls walking in front of me.

_I can't wait to see what I'll experience with these girls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you guys didn't know, Kurisu is me! Hehe, and Leo is based off of a LoveLiver friend of mine! Once again, if you could leave a review, I'd very much appreciate it!


	3. Treasured Tenth Member

So, the living situation was like this.

Rachel, Leo and I would have a room together.

Rikako-san, Anju-san and Shuka-san had a room.

Aika-san, Ai-san, and Kanako-san had a room.

And Arisa-san, Nanaka-san and Aina-san had a room.

There being twelve of us in all, it was four two-bedroom apartments for three people, each.

Anju-san messaged me, saying to meet them in the dining hall downstairs, once we finished unpacking. It took us about an hour to finish, since we had quite a bit of luggage.

Once we were done, Rachel, Leo and I went back down to the first floor, and were greeted by Nanaka-san.

"The dining hall is this way," she said, leading us over to the rest of the members. The hall was just breathtaking. My nostrils inhaled the smell of… broth?

"Have you heard of sukiyaki?" Nanaka-san asked. I nodded my head as she smiled softly. "But, you haven't eaten it before?" I shook my head. "Well, you're in for a surprise."

We gathered at a table that was large enough for twelve, and took our seats. I sat with Rachel, Aina-san, Anju-san, Rikako-san, and Nanaka-san. Leo sat with Shuka-san, Arisa-san, Aika-san, Ai-san and Kanako-san.

"Kurisu-chan, Leo-kun," Arisa-san asked. "Do you know what to say before a meal in Japan?" I turned from Rachel and nodded to Leo. We pressed our hands together before saying…

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

It was getting close to 11pm, and we were getting ready for bed. I headed out into the living area before I heard a knock at the door.

"Hai!" I went over and opened it, and Arisa-san greeted me with a smile. She took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked, with her best English pronunciation. I grinned and nodded.

"Yes. I had a lot of fun." She giggled.

"That's good." She pulled an envelope from her back pocket, and handed it to me. "For you," she said, again, in English.

"Me?" She nodded, and motioned for me to open it. I did as she asked, and opened the envelope. What I saw inside… were  _three sets of tickets_. I pulled them out, and I couldn't make out much of the Japanese. But, there was one thing that was written in English - well, Romaji - on the tickets.

In bold letters, the words read…

**HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR.**

I looked from the tickets to Arisa-san, eyes wide. She giggled.

"Surprise!"

"Krystal, who's at the door?" Rachel asked, coming out into the living area. Arisa-san saw her and bowed, Rachel mimicking her action. "Arisa-san, good evening." She looked at me. "Did something happen?"

"I… I think Arisa-san is inviting us to their tour. You, me and Leo." Rachel's eyes widened.

" _Are_ you inviting us, Arisa-san?" she asked. Arisa-san gave a nod, smiling.

"I talked with everyone, and they all agreed."

"I thought that us staying was only till the end of the month!" Rachel translated my words. "If I remember correctly, your stop in Saitama is  _next month_ , right?" Arisa-san nodded.

"I understand it's such short notice, seeing as we leave for Nagoya in… well, two days, but… we really wanted to make this special for you, Kurisu-chan."

I felt my eyes well up at her words. My emotions got the better of me as I stepped over to embrace her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" I whispered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

The next morning, I told Leo the news.

"Are you serious?!"

"Uh-huh!" Leo stood up from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Wahoo! We're going on tour!" He did a little celebratory dance, and I laughed out loud. "Are we gonna get to go backstage?" I shrugged.

"Arisa-san said that 'the surprises don't end there', so I'm assuming we'll get to…?" He couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips. I suddenly stood up. "Ah! Don't you  _dare_ get any ideas!"

"Whaat?" He drawled, putting his hands up in defense. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" I scowled before backing him into the wall.

"If you even so much as  _glance_ anywhere inappropriate, I  _will_ arrange to have you on the next flight back to Cali, mister!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" I backed off as he leaned off of the wall. "Message received," he sighed. I crossed my arms, looking away from him. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hai!" Rachel said, standing up and going over to the door. Opening it, the girls all bowed to her. "Ah, good morning, everyone."

"Ohayougozaimasu!" I quickly stepped over to the door, Leo following closely behind.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning, everybody!" Leo added. He glanced at Arisa-san, and she pressed her hands together.

"Leo-kun, sorry for yesterday!" He furrowed his brow. "For snatching Kurisu-chan away like that…" The other girls let out a collective squeal, as I blushed.

"Nngh, Arisa-saan…!" I whined. She giggled and stepped over to me, wrapping me in her arms.

"I'm just kidding with you, Kurisu-chan." Rachel chuckled.

"So, what are all of you doing up this early?" Shuka-san smiled.

"We wanted to take you all to meet some of the staff that'll be in charge for the Nagoya leg of tour!"

"They're down in the lobby, so you should introduce yourselves!" Aika-san added. Arisa-san pulled away from me, and I peered down. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and lent a soft smile.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"I… I'm not too good with self-introductions… I can be pretty shy." I hear Kanako-san giggle.

"That's the same for a lot of us, Kurisu-chan!" I looked at her, and she grinned. "We'll be right beside you, so don't even worry about it!"

"Ganbaruby shite, Kurisu-chan!" Ai-san squealed, giving her signature Ruby gesture.

I look around at all their warm expressions. Anju-san comes up to me.

"You're our treasured tenth member, Kurisu-chan." I gasped at her words, and bit back the tears. "Let's do our best, together!"

"Uhm…" I turned to see Leo, shyly raising his hand. "Can you make that  _eleven_?" I giggled along with the girls.

"Of course, Leo-kun!" Shuka-san said, giving a salute.

* * *

I managed to properly introduce myself to some of the staff members, without biting my tongue.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Aika-san slung her arm around me.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" I nodded.

"Kurisu-chan!" I turned to see Rikako-san, waving over to me. I stepped over to her, Rachel following behind.

"Yes, Rikako-san?"

"We almost forgot to give you these!" She pulled out  _backstage passes_ for three people. I grinned.

"Waah, arigatougozaimasu!" I exclaimed, bowing. Rikako-san giggled.

"Don't mention it!"

First, I won UraRaji's contest, then Arisa-san invites us to  _go on tour_ with them... Now, we're gonna get to go backstage! But... wait a minute...

I slowly turn to Leo and see he's laughing it up with Shuk-san and Nanaka-san. I purse my lips, narrowing my eyes.

_I better keep an eye on him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay! Going on tour with them! Super psyched! And, the girls are just the sweetest, trying to calm my nerves! Hehe. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!


	4. HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR - First Stop, Nagoya

**Day Before Production (Rehearsal)**

We arrived at the venue fairly early… 7am, to be exact. But, we hadn't seen the stage yet. We were directed to go to the studio backstage. On our way there, I stepped over to Nanaka-san.

"Nanaka-san."

"What is it, Kurisu-chan?"

"Are you sure…" I couldn't find the words.

"Mm?"

"Are you sure… you're prepared? I mean… it's the  _day before_ the show, and you're rehearsing  _now_?" She pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Well, some of our schedules can get crazy, but we manage things like choreography, with the members we have on hand. 'Cause, y'know, some of us have activities  _outside_ of Aqours." I nodded, understanding. "Look at Arisa." She smirked. "You've done your research on her, I bet." I blushed. Needless to say, Arisa-san does have her share of a packed schedule. "All those photoshoots of hers are bound to tire her out." I nodded again.

"That's true." I peered down. "I just assumed that for something  _this big_ , you would have more preparation."

"It can't be helped, really."

_She's right. I can't question their methods. I'm in no position to question how they do things as a group._

* * *

We finally reached the studio, and I peeked inside. It was incredibly spacious! Though, there were still some things being moved around. Anju-san passed by me, and opened the door.

"Ohayougozaimasu!" she greeted. Minutes pass, and the girls lined up to introduce themselves to the rest of the staff. Rikako-san was the last to introduce herself. I kept my eyes on Rachel as she translated.

"Good morning, I'm the voice of Sakurauchi Riko, Aida Rikako. It's nice to meet you all." She gave a bow, and everyone gave their respects. I shyly stepped back before Rikako-san patted my back. "You're next, Kurisu-chan!" she whispered. I blew a breath before slowly stepping forward.

"Good morning, uhm…" I was at a loss for words, before Rikako-san nudged me.

"We've already briefed everyone on why you're here, so you just have to say your name." She gave a wink, as I sighed softly.

"Good morning. My name is Krystal Rodgers. I'll be in your care today, everyone!" I bowed, and heard everyone give their respects. I stood up straight before blowing a quick breath. Leo moved on to his introduction.

"Hello, everyone. I'm accompanying Krystal here, and my name is Leo. It's nice to meet all of you." He bowed, before turning it over to Rachel, who introduced herself in fluent Japanese. She gave a bow, and everyone said their respects. One of the choreographers stepped up and clapped.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get started with the first song on the setlist." The setlist was taped up on one of the walls of the studio. Leo and I looked at each other, smiling. The first number on the setlist was "HAPPY PARTY TRAIN."

* * *

All of their concerts in Nagoya, Kobe and Saitama are two whole days. Here's what the setlist was for Day One in Nagoya.

**HAPPY PARTY TRAIN**

**Pops heart de Odorun damon!**

**MC 1**

**Shoujo Ijou no Koi ga Shitai**

**Sora mo Kokoro mo Hareru kara**

**Waku-Waku-Week!**

**G Senjou no Cinderella**

**MC 2**

**Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM**

**MC 3**

**Thrilling・** **One Way**

**Kinmirai Happy End**

**MC 4**

**Kaigandoori de Matteru yo**

**GALAXY HidE and SeeK**

**MC 5**

**INNOCENT BIRD**

**Kowareyasuki**

**MC 6**

**Shadow gate to love**

**Aozora Jumping Heart**

**SKY JOURNEY**

**MC 7**

**Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?**

**ENCORE**

**Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo**

**MC 8**

**Taiyou o Oikakero!**

It was certainly a jam-packed setlist. But, I was really looking forward to seeing all the songs live!

I could slowly feel my stomach turning.

 _Why am I suddenly so nervous? It's not like_ I'm  _the one performing!_

I gazed at everyone as they practiced the choreography.

_Maybe it's because I understand, as a performer, what it's like to prepare for a show. The nerves don't leave you until you actually step onstage. The nerves come and go. But, in the end, it's all worth it._

I smiled softly at the thought.

I've always thought that one of the many reasons why I love this group is because I'm in the same age group as them. So, I feel a bit of a bond with them, I suppose. I find myself smiling like a complete idiot when I think of that.

I hadn't realized about two hours had passed since rehearsals began.

"Ku-ri-su-chaan!" Since I was sitting against the mirror, Anju-san crouched down to my level.

"Eh?!" I squeaked. She giggled.

"Everyone's taking a break," she said, nodding towards the other members. "There are some snacks in the hall outside, so come grab some with me!" Rachel translated her, and I smiled as she offered her hand.

"Sure!" She helped me up.

"Oh, and you're free to call us by our nicknames, if you want!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Is it really okay?"

"Of course, it's okay!" she replied, nodding. "Right, guys?" The rest of the girls nodded. I blushed.

"Th-Then, I will… An-chan!" She giggled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's better!" Shukashuu came up to me.

"We were wondering why you addressed all of us with '-san', even though some of us are pretty much the same age as you; felt kinda weird." I scratched the back of my head, sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry. I just… wanted to be respectful."

"Stop with the formalities!" Rikyako said, patting my back. "We're all friends here, right?" she added, giving a wink. I blushed.

"R-Right… Rikyako."

So, from that point on, Leo and I called them by their nicknames.

An-chan. Rikyako. Shukashuu. Suwawa. Aiai. Ainya. Aikyan. King.

"Arisa-san—" I bit my tongue, remembering that I'm supposed to say her nickname. She furrowed her brow, as I tried again. "Arisa—"  _C'mon, Krys! Get it right! It's_ Arisha _!_ I groaned. She laughed.

"I guess I'm the only one that you can't seem to address by her nickname, huh?" I peered down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! In fact, I feel kinda special knowing that you have such respect for me." That wasn't a lie.

"I do. I actually… look up to you, in a way." She chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you have someone to look up to in the group." She lent a soft smile. "I look forward to hanging out with you more, Kurisu-chan!" I smiled.

"So do I!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maan, I really do have too much respect for Arisa-san... But, anyway, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Next one will be out soon!


	5. Nagoya - Day One

Welp, today was the day. The official first day of the HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR.

Since it was the day of, we were told to wait in the seats instead of hanging around backstage.

"It's gonna get hectic backstage," An-chan mentioned. "We don't want you getting mixed up in the chaos."

I, however,  _did_ manage to persuade some of the staff to just let me wish them luck. Rachel and Leo tagged along, to make sure I didn't lose my way. We wouldn't lose our seats, though, because they were "specially reserved" for us. Did they  _really_ have to go to the trouble? Well, I didn't mind it much.

We made it backstage, just in time to see the girls circled around. I could hear An-chan, and I could only assume she was giving her "pep-talk" to everybody.

"So, we made it to the Second Live Tour! We're boarding the HAPPY PARTY TRAIN, and it's gonna be a fun ride! Let's all remember to enjoy ourselves! If you feel anxious, remember to look each other in the eye! Y'know, I really feel like Kanan-chan should be giving this speech, since it  _is_ her single we're celebrating on this tour." The girls giggled, and Suwawa shook her head.

"Take it away, leader!" An-chan smiled and continued.

"Anyway! We've got two more stops before this tour ends, so the fun is just starting! Let's remember that we're working through this entire tour, as a team!" I smiled softly at An-chan's words. "And, no matter what happens… I love you guys!" The girls laughed at the last statement. I couldn't help but giggle. They seemed to have heard me, and I saw Aikyan turn around.

"Ah! Kurisu-chan! Leo-kun! Get in here!" she said, waving us over. We stepped over to them. I squeezed between Arisa-san and Rikyako, and Leo came between Suwawa and King.

"Alright, here we go!" An-chan shouted. "Zero kara ichi e! Aqours!"

"SAAN… SHAIN!"

* * *

After about four whole hours, the encore of the setlist ended. The girls lined up in their respective order.

"Everyone…!"

"Thank you for the encore!"

"The songs we just performed were 'Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo' and 'Taiyou o Oikakero!'"An-chan exclaimed. "How was it?!" The crowd roared. I had pretty much lost my voice from all the cheering and singing along, as did Leo. "Gosh, I'm  _so happy_ that we finally got to perform these songs!" she squealed.

"Did you all do the dance for Pikkapika with us?" Arisa-san asked. I laughed. I, of course, danced along to the song. The choreography for Pikkapika is just downright adorable, after all!

"Also, Uchicchii, thanks for coming onstage with us!" Shukashuu squealed, giving the mascot a big hug!

"Yeah!" Aikyan added. "Thanks, Uchicchii!"

"You looked like you had a lot of fun!" Rikyako said to the mascot. He nodded and they laughed.

"Alright, with that said, we'll move on to the final greetings of the night!"

"Eeehh?!" The crowd roared. Anchan giggled.

"Thank you all so very much for today! It was such a blast!" She turned to each of the other members. "Thanks, girls!" Her shoulders dropped as she blew a breath. "Alright, let's start with Aikyan! Go ahead!"

Aikyan stepped forward, and the entire venue was lit up with Yohane's color, white.

"Everyone, thank you for attending the first stop of the HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR!" The crowd roared once again. "Did all my little demons have fun?!" Another roar from the crowd. "Haha, I'm glad! I had loads of fun today! I hope all you little demons will follow Yohane into hell tomorrow, as well! Once again, thank you for today! I'm the voice of Tsushima Yoshiko, Kobayashi Aika!"

With every greeting, I could feel my eyes welling up with tears of joy. It amazes me every time I see these girls, just how much they've grown individually, and as a group. An-chan said her final words for the day.

"Everyone, thank you for shining your absolute brightest with us! I'm the voice of Takami Chika, Inami Anju!"

The girls joined hands. For a second, I thought I could see all of their eyes glancing towards Leo and I. They all mouthed the same thing as all their eyes met ours. It was only for a second, but I knew what their word was.

_Arigato._

"Everyone, once again, thank you for today! We look forward to seeing you all again tomorrow! Until then…!"

"We'll be in your care!" They all bowed, and one by one, exited the stage.

I nodded to Leo and Rachel, and we made our way backstage. While she was around the other members, An-chan caught a glimpse of me, and came running to me.

"Kurisu-chaan!" Rachel giggled at the girls' excitement.

"Minna, Kurisu-chan to Leo-kun wo…  _hagu shiyo!_ " Suwawa said, wrapping Leo and I in a giant group hug. I groaned, being one of the smallest people out of all of us.

"G-Guys, c-can't breeathe," I wheezed. Shukashuu laughed.

"Kurisu-chan, Leo-kun, seriously, thank you  _so much_  for coming!"

"We really  _are_ happy to have you here!" Ainya added. I whimpered softly.

"Girls, don't…! Aggh, it's only the first daay! Don't make me cry  _now_!" I whined, as everyone giggled. As they all pulled away from us, and one of the photographers came up to us.

"If I can have everyone look over here!" he announced, holding up the camera.

We all posed for the camera. Leo and I were in the center, and we held our pen lights up, grinning. The girls all posed on either side of us, wearing their brightest smiles. As the camera flashed, my smile widened, thinking of what a magical night this was.

If this is just  _Day One_ , I can only imagine what Day Two will be like.

* * *

**Day Two**

I looked at the girls' Twitter posts from last night, and a lot of them were really, so sweet! Backstage, before the show last night, I had taken a two-shot with each of the members. They attached a message to each of their photos with me. For privacy reasons, they had all been careful enough to cover my face in the photos.

_box_komiyaarisa: Thanks to Kurisu-chan for attending the first night of the HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR! We'll see you again tonight!_

_anju_inami: Thank you to everyone in Nagoya for a jam-packed first night! Also, thanks to Kurisu-chan for coming! Let's do it all over again tonight, everyone!_

_Saito_Shuka: Thanks for saluting with me, Kurisu-chan! Your energy from the front row was amazing! Thanks to the fans in Nagoya for coming out! Let's get even more hyped tonight! Yousoro~!_

_Rikako_Aida: Our fan, Kurisu-chan, is the sweetest! Thank you for always supporting Aqours! Thanks to everyone in Nagoya for Day One! Get ready for Day Two!_

_Aikyan_: Day One, success! Day Two, here we go~! Kurisu-chan, hope you're ready! Little Demons, follow your Fallen Angel, Yohane!_

_suwananaka: First night in Nagoya was a success! Thanks to our fan, Kurisu-chan, for coming! Let's hug again, tonight!_

_Kanako_tktk: Everyone, thank you for a magical first night in Nagoya! We're all ready for Day Two! Also to our new friend, Kurisu-chan, we'll see you soon!_

_aina_suzuki723: Thanks to everyone for the SHINY first night in Nagoya! Thanks to our friend, Kurisu-chan, for tagging along!_

_furihata_ai: Pigii! Everyone in Nagoya, thank you so much for an amazing first night! Also, thank you to Kurisu-chan for giving us the energy we needed! We'll be counting on you again tonight!_

I smiled, finishing up my breakfast for the morning. Leo came around the kitchen table, and locked me in a chokehold.

"Ahh, hey, I'm eating here!"

"Too bad," he chuckled. I growled and squirmed out of my seat, and out of his chokehold.

"Knock it off, man!" I laughed, playfully pushing him. He smirked.

"You ready for tonight?" I smiled.

"You know it!" We fist-bumped before hearing a knock at the door. I went over to open it. "Minna, ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Kurisu-chan!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I have a bunch of ideas flowing for this story, so look forward to more!


	6. Feelings

"Aqours no minna, honto ni, hontou ni…!"

"Otsukaresama deshita!"

The HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR was a third of the way done. The girls' next stop is in a week, in Kobe. We decided to celebrate back at the apartment, in our room.

"Cheers!" Leo said, as everyone clinked their glasses. The girls brought a lot of the leftover catering from the last two nights. Curry, dango, takoyaki, tempura, such a smorgasbord, it was crazy! We had music, courtesy of yours truly, and you can only guess what was on  _my_ playlist.

Yep. Aqours.

I went over to the speakers to change the current song on the list. I scrolled through the playlist, when I suddenly felt someone tickle my sides.

"Hee!" I squealed. I turned to see Shukashuu smiling. "Haah, Shukashuu…"

"Hehe! Kurisu-chan, got a sec?"

"Eh?" She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into my room. She closed the door behind her, and I turned to see Rachel. "Something… the matter?" Rachel chuckled.

"Shuka-chan wanted to talk about your relationship with Leo." My cheeks immediately tinted pink.

"Wha—?! Wait, why?" I looked at Shukashuu, who giggled.

"I'm just curious, that's all. I mean, some of the other members have seen how close you are with him." She winked, and I blushed even harder. I pursed my lips, hesitating.

"I told you, we've just been friends for a long time." Shukashuu scooted closer to me.

"Are you  _sure_ you haven't developed any feelings for him, recently?" I gave her a look.

"Did one of the other members put you up to this?" Shukashuu shook her head.

"Nope, this is completely of my own volition," she said confidently. I groaned, still suspicious. Her eyes gleamed as she eagerly awaited the details. I glanced to Rachel, who shrugged. I pursed my lips, sighing.

"Alright, I guess I'll share a bit of our history with you." She gasped hopefully. " _But_ …" She frowned. "you have to  _swear_ to me that you won't say  _a word_ of this to the others." She smiled once again. She held up her pinkie finger. I furrowed my brow.

"Hey, when I make a pinkie promise, I  _keep_  it!" she insisted. I sighed, locking my pinky with hers.

_*Yubi kiri genman…_

_Uso tsuitara…_

_Hari sen bon nomasu…_

_Yubi kitta!*_

* * *

It was well past 1am, but I  _could not_ sleep.

My conversation with Shukashuu was still lingering in my mind.

"Leo… Leo!" I whispered, poking his back, since he was facing away from me. We told Rachel that he and I would share the bed in my room.

"Mmm… whaat?" he groaned.

"You were asleep?"

"I  _was_."

"Turn around for a second."

"What for?"

"Just turn around!" I whisper-yelled. He groaned before turning to face me. He pouted, seeing only my eyes, my mouth blocked from the blanket. He pulled it away. Despite the darkness, he could tell…

"Why are you blushing so hard?"

"Well, it's just…" I laughed. "Shukashuu asked me a pretty silly question tonight." Leo furrowed his brow. "She asked if… if there was anything going on between us…" He chuckled.

"Well, that's obviously not true." I nodded.

"I mean, I love you like a brother, really." I could see his lips curve into a soft smile. "But, I mean… do you… think, maybe…" I bit my lip and peered down. "Ah, never mind," I said quietly, turning away from him.

"Mm? What is it?"

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" I could feel my cheeks heating up with every passing second. My heart raced, and it took me everything I had to calm my breaths. "We have to be up early in the morning, so we should get some sleep. Good night, Leo."

When he was finally asleep, I slipped my earphones in, and decided to listen to music, to hopefully, help me fall asleep. I scrolled through the music and decided to play AZALEA's "Tokimeki Bunruigaku". Arisa-san's vocals are so soothing in the song, but the lyrics…

_Why is it_

_When I tried raising the lid on my emotions, they overflowed_

_Why is it_

_Just imagining it makes my ears grow hot_

_Why is it my emotions are overflowing_

_That's how it is_

_The heart-throbs are uncountable_

Letting those words linger in my ears, I buried my face into my pillow, wanting to scream these feelings out.

* * *

The next morning, my stomach was in knots. I gripped my skirt, before glancing at Leo, who was talking with Suwawa.

Today, the girls wanted to take us to Harajuku, to look around. I didn't hear a set of footsteps behind me, when Arisa-san and Rikyako came up beside me.

"Kurisu-chan!" Rikyako squealed. My head whipped over to the two girls beside me.

"Something the matter?" Arisa-san asked. I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly growing dry. I relaxed my trembling hands before peering down.

"Just… didn't get much sleep last night, is all…" I glanced at the two girls, seeing that they looked from each other, then back to me. "It's the truth. I…" They eyed me for a few seconds, before I finally heaved a sigh. "And, here, I was hoping that I wouldn't spill this to anyone else…" I mumbled. I noticed we had made it to Harajuku. Since the place was filled with little shops, we decided that we would do some window-shopping in groups, before regrouping back at the entrance. I pulled Arisa-san and Rikyako into Daiso, before quietly looking around.

"So, what's on your mind?"

I stopped in my tracks, and turned to the two of them. Rikyako lent a smile.

"Don't think that you can't trust us, because you can," she encouraged. "You were looking pretty down on the way over here, so…"

"If anything's wrong, you can always come to us," Arisa-san added, smiling. I took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out.

"Alright, the truth… The truth is…" I fidgeted slightly, before biting my lip. "I… I think I'm in love with Leo."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! I had butterflies just writing this chapter, hehe! Wanna know what happens between Leo and I? Will the girls maybe help me convey my feelings to him? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Side Note: The chant that Shukashuu and I said is called the "Yubikiri Song". It's a song that's sung when people make a pinky promise. "Yubikiri genman, if you tell a lie, drink 1,000 needles and cut my finger." A very dark meaning, I know.


	7. Always One Step Ahead

_"I already told Shuka, so_ please  _promise me neither of you will tell anyone else!"_

_Haah, I went and told two more people…_

We were on our way back to the hotel, and boy, was I spacing out…

Making me lose my train of thought, I was stopped in my tracks from a little box being shoved in my face. I glanced to Leo.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out," he answered, smirking. I chuckled, taking the box. I opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with a glimmering "K" initial. And it was lined with gems of my birthstone, garnet. I gasped, and looked to my friend.

"How did you—"

"Nanaka bought it for me." He showed his left wrist to me. On it, he had a golden bracelet, with  _his_ initial, "L" on it. "I figured this was a better alternative to the scrunchies," he added with a smirk. I laughed out loud, while playfully shoving him. I heard a  _ping_ from my phone. I pulled it out from my pocket, unlocked it, and noticed a few LINE notifications.

_Aida_Rikyako: Kurisu-chan, go for it!_

_Komiya_Arisha: Faito dayo, Kurisu-chan!_

I peered my eyes forward, to see Arisa-san and Rikyako smirking. I rolled my eyes playfully before pursing my lips. I glanced down at Leo's left hand.  _We've linked arms before, but…_ I blew a breath, before hesitantly taking his hand. He glanced to me, furrowing his brow.

"This could be fine… once in a while, right?" I mumbled, looking away from him. I smiled softly, before winking. He chuckled, before gripping my hand. My smile widened, and I stepped just a bit closer to him. I smiled as his laughed melded with mine.

"Yeah… this is nice," he said softly. There was a  _slight_ awkward silence before we shared quick glances at each other. Then, I suddenly felt Leo's lips quickly peck my cheek. I squealed, letting go of his hand, and bringing my right hand up to my cheek. I looked at him as he smirked. And, then, I remember…

"Whoo~!" I hear from around us. I look over to Suwawa and King, who send winks over to us. Aikyan, Ainya and Shukashuu smirked. Aiai and An-chan laughed. I finally look over to Rikyako and Arisa-san, who were giggling like schoolgirls. My face could not have been more red at that moment.

"Y-You idiot!" I said, shoving Leo. He chuckled. "Did you forget that they were here?!" He playfully avoided my eyes.

"Maybe…" He gave a side glance, and smirked down at me. I pouted before pursing my lips. Hearing that chuckle roll off his lips, somehow irritated me. Yet, at the same time… I don't hate it.

* * *

That night, back at the apartment, I was pulled into the third-years' room. We had a few snacks, all while the girls (mostly Arisa-san and Ainya) were squealing over Leo and I. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, it's not like we're  _dating_ , alright?"

"Well, you might as well be," Suwawa said, munching on some Pocky.

"Eh- Suwawa! I thought you were on my side!" I accused, pouting. She chuckled.

"Well, what happened earlier, happened all on its own." Arisa-san and Ainya nodded. "Leo-kun made  _his_  move." She stared into my eyes. "So, why don't  _you_  make yours?" I slouched.

"Haah, even if you say that, I… I wouldn't know  _how_." Suwawa brought a finger up to lips, thinking.

"Hmm… Ah!" She snapped her fingers, and glanced to Arisa-san. "Arisa."

"Mm?"

"Do you remember  _that_ segment from UraRaji?" Arisa-san furrowed her brow. Ainya looked especially confused. "The one that  _we_ were in," Suwawa added, pointing to herself and Arisa-san.

_A segment that Arisa-san and Suwawa were in…? It can't be the third-years, so that leaves… AZALEA. Wait…_

"Ahh!" Arisa-san exclaimed. " _That_ one, right?" I raised my eyebrows, before Arisa-san came over to the couch, and slid her arm over my shoulders. Suwawa mimicked her actions on my left side. I glanced from the two of them. Arisa-san brought her right hand, forming what appeared to be a "C". Suwawa, once again, mimicked her, with her left hand.

*"Koi no yorokobi…"

"Sakasemasu!"* They brought their hands in front of me, forming… a heart. I gave them both a look.

"You two…" I sighed. "I don't believe this, you're not  _seriously_ thinking—"

"I think we did pretty good with that segment!" Suwawa commented, Arisa-san nodding.

"You only did that 'Love Advice Segment'  _twice_ in the entire month that you took over UraRaji!"

"I still think it went pretty well!" Arisa-san defended. I slumped in the couch, sighing heavily. "Alright, look. You don't  _have_ to take our advice, but… who else can you go to, really? Rachel-san?" I pursed my lips, groaning. She turned to Ainya. "Aina, help us out here, will you?" Ainya grinned.

"Anything for our friend, Kurisu-chan!" she squealed, going over to scoot beside Arisa-san. I crossed my arms over my chest, before groaning.

"Nnnggh…! Alright, fine!" I shouted, giving in. The three girls chuckled. "I'll play along."

"Good."

"So…" Arisa-san leaned in closer to me. "Tell us all about it. Start from the beginning.

I pursed my lips and breathed in through my nostrils before letting my shoulder drop, sighing heavily.

"Alright, so…"

* * *

After letting everything out in the open to them, I decided I would spend the night in their room.

I grabbed a futon, and placed it on the floor of Arisa-san's room.

"I had an inkling that this was the sleeping arrangement for you three." She chuckled, before settling into her bed.

"Well, Aina and Suwawa… I mean, let's face it, they're inseparable."

"You're not wrong about that," I said, laughing.

"So, do you think it'll go like we planned?" she asked, referring to my talk with the three of them tonight. I settled into the futon before staring at the ceiling.

"Mmm… I wonder…"

"Well, just know that if he rejects you, fan or not, he's gonna have to hear from me!" I stifled a giggle before looking up at her. She gave a chuckle. Just then, my phone pinged. I got a text. From Leo.

_Hey, sorry if I was so sudden today. I can understand why you wouldn't wanna be around me at the moment. But… I wanna talk to you about something in the morning. Can you meet me at the café in Harajuku, around 10am? I'll be waiting. Thanks._

My heart pounded out of chest as I read his message.

"Something the matter?"

"Ah, nope!" I lied, pressing my phone to my chest. Arisa-san furrowed her brow, before shrugging.

"I'm turning off the lights."

"Okay," I whispered. "Good night, Arisa-san."

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Side Note: What Arisa and Suwawa said before forming that heart, is AZALEA's catchphrase! "Koi no yorokobi sakasemasu! AZALEA desu!"


	8. I Want To Love As More Than Just A Girl

****“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to come with you…?”  
****

“Yes, girls, I’m sure. And, if anyone else asks, just say that I’m getting souvenirs with Leo.”

“You got it!” Ainya squealed, giving a thumbs-up.

“Although, depending on how this turns out, our plans will have gone south,” Suwawa said sadly.

“Well, at least we tried,” Arisa-san said, shrugging.

“And… it may not seem like it, but I really do appreciate the help,” I said, smiling gratefully. The girls came over to me, embracing me tightly. I hugged them back.

“Good luck,” Arisa-san whispered.

“Thanks.”

* * *

So, I was back in Harajuku, looking for the café that Leo mentioned. _Mojo Coffee Harajuku…_

I walked a few more paces before I saw Leo’s figure, waiting outside the café. He turned his head, and waved over to me, smiling. I breathed in through my nostrils, before blowing the breath out. I went over to him, nodding.

“Yo.”

“Yo.”

* * *

 “So… glad you got my text, hehe.”

“Well, yeah. Why else would I be here?”

“Sorry for the wait,” a waitress said, coming up to us. She placed a chai latte in front of me. I furrowed my brow.

“What’s this?”

“Just a refreshment,” he replied, shrugging. “Figured you’d need it in this heat.” I smiled softly, taking a sip of the latte. “It’s on me.”

“So… what was that ‘something’ that you wanted to talk about?” He cleared his throat, placed his hands on the table, and peered his eyes down.

“Krys… I…” His eyes didn’t meet mine, as he bit down on his lip. I pursed my lips before taking another sip of my latte. He blew a breath, before laughing softly. He moistened his lips before raising his eyebrows. “Okay, listen. We’ve known each other for ten years, and we… we hung out, quite a bit, in high school.”

“Yeah.”

“But, I guess, it wasn’t until sometime after high school that I…” He cleared his throat again. “that I realized…” He lent a smile. “I’m in love with you, Krystal.” I chuckled as he fidgeted, and laughed when he met my eyes. “Something… the matter?”

“Haha, no, I was just…” I pursed my lips. “I was wondering how long it’d take for you to say that!”

“…Huh?” I giggled.

“Leo, I…” I glanced downward before meeting his gaze. I slid my hands across the table to intertwine my fingers with his. “I love you, too.” I blushed, smiling softly. “I always have.”

* * *

We exited Mojo Coffee, hand-in-hand. He smiled down at me, pulled me close, and locked my lips with his. His gaze into my dark-brown eyes had me melting, and I giggled as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

“So, you _actually_ went to Nanaka and Arisa for advice?” he asked incredulously.

“I didn’t; they offered!” He snickered, rolling his eyes.

“What, they suddenly think they’re love experts just ‘cause of that _one_ UraRaji segment?”

“That’s what _I_ said!” We laughed as we entered the apartment lobby. I rolled my eyes playfully.

“Who knows what they’ll plan next.”

We came up to our floor, before going down the hall to our room. Leo opened the door, allowing me to slip inside. We both slouched into the the couch in the living room.

“So… we’re a thing now, huh?” he smirked.

“Yes, we are,” I laughed. “Oh, Arisa-san said that if you had rejected me, ‘fan or not’, you would have to hear from her.” He burst into laughter.

“Does she _really_ think she stands a chance against me?” I giggled.

“C’mon, y’know she’s just trying to be a good… well, Onee-san, to one of her biggest fans.”

“And, you’d better believe that I’d stand a chance against you, Leo!” We heard a voice from the doorway. I turned to see Arisa-san. She sauntered over to us, leaning against the couch. “So, if you do _anything_ to hurt this girl…” I noticed her fiery eyes. “Be aware of what’ll happen.” I felt my stomach _drop_ at the tone of Arisa-san’s voice. She smirked to me, and winked.

“Alright, whatever you say, Arisa,” Leo droned, rolling his eyes.

“Anyway, can you guys come by the third-years’ room, really quick?”

“What for?”

“Just c’mon!” We got off the couch, and Arisa-san led us over to their room, which was pretty much across the way. Before she opened the door, she leaned over to me. “I’m happy for you, by the way,” she whispered. She smiled down at me before winking. 

“Thanks…” I whispered, smiling softly.

She opened the door, and we were greeted by the sound of party poppers going off, pieces of confetti flying.

“Haha, what _is_ this?” Leo laughed. I noticed Shukashuu at the far end of the room, standing beside a set of speakers. She pressed “Play” on the remote, grinning.

“This is just our way of saying…”

“Congratulations!”

The girls danced around us, and I laughed, hugging Leo’s waist. I smirked at Arisa-san.

“So, you _didn’t_ think it was gonna go wrong, after all!”

“Of course not!” she said, playfully shoving me. “We all knew you were _perfect_ for each other!” Leo and I laughed. Just then, Rikyako and An-chan pulled us over to the couch.

“Just sit back, and enjoy your private Aqours performance!” Rikyako declared. Leo and I applauded, as the girls started the song off.

 **_ALL:_ ** _Shiritai_

_Furetai_

_Ima made_

_Doori no watashi..._

_Sore ja iya_

_Mou iya dayo?_

_Iya!_

**_ANJU:_ ** _Tokimekitai tte_

_Omotteta kara_

_Anata ni atta toki ni_

_Kono hito datte_

_Kanjita kedo ne_

_Machigatteru no?_

**_NANAKA:_ ** _(Ii yo! Shinjiyou yo)_

**_SHUKA/AIKA:_ ** _Tanoshii jikan ga_

_Wakachi aete_

_Kanashii koto wa dou kana_

_Aitaku natta_

_Konya nano ni ne_

_Doko ni iru no?_

**_RIKAKO/AINA/KANAKO:_ ** _Hara ga tatchatta_

_Watashi ga_

_Konna hageshii seikaku dato_

_Kidzukanai nante_

_Anata o_

_Semetai kibun da!_

**_ALL:_ ** _Mite yo mite yo_

_Honki de_

_Kizutsuketatte kamawanai_

_Tada futsuu no kaiwa ja tsumannai yo_

_Datte anata o shiritai_

_Gomakasanaide_

_Watashi no_

_Hitomi no naka ni tomoshita_

_Shiranai jounetsu (kogaretai no)_

_Dakishimete dakishimete_

_Shoujo ijou no_

_Koi ga shitai_

**_AI:_ ** _Mita me ga chotto_

_Otonashikute_

_Gokai saregachidaga_

**_ARISA:_ ** _Anata mo sou da_

_Nante gakkari da_

**_BOTH:_ ** _Shikkari shite yo!_

**_RIKAKO/AINA/KANAKO:_ ** _Nani mo kamo ga_

_Suteki! wa_

_Sousaku no sekai ni shikanai ne_

_Dattara semete_

_Suriru o_

_Motomeyou kana_

**_ALL:_ ** _Kite yo kite yo_

_Tonari ni_

_Kinjirareta yume mitai no_

_Sou atsuku nannakya tsumannai yo_

_Motto fukaku ni furetai_

_Akogare dake ja_

_Irarenai_

_Watashi ga tsuyoku motomeru_

_Abunai jounetsu (tomerarenai)_

_Kesanai yo kesanai yo_

_Shoujo rashisa wa_

_Mou iranai_

**_ANJU:_ ** _Hitori_

**_ALL:_ ** _(Omou)_

**_RIKAKO:_ ** _Hitori_

**_ALL:_ ** _(Negau)_

**_NANAKA:_ ** _Hitori_

**_ALL:_ ** _(Dake ja)_

**_ARISA:_ ** _Dekinai_

**_ALL:_ ** _(Koto o)_

**_SHUKA:_ ** _Anata to shitai tte_

_Ikenai koto?_

**_AIKA:_ ** _Hitori_

**_ALL:_ ** _(Omou)_

**_KANAKO:_ ** _Hitori_

**_ALL:_ ** _(Negau)_

**_AINA:_ ** _Hitori_

**_ALL:_ ** _(Dake ja)_

**_AI:_ ** _Dekinai koto ga_

**_ANJU:_ ** _Shitaku naru no wa koi dato_

_Omoitai kara_

**_ALL:_ ** _Mite yo mite yo_

_Honki de_

_Kizutsuketa tte kamawanai_

_Tada futsuu no kaiwa ja tsumannai yo_

_Datte anata o shiritai_

_Gomakasanaide_

_Watashi no_

_Hitomi no naka ni tomoshita_

_Shiranai jounetsu (kogaretai no)_

_Dakishimete dakishimete_

_Shoujo ijou no_

_Koi ga shitai_

**_RIKAKO:_ ** _Aitai kara kitto tsugi wa_

**_KANAKO:_ ** _Furetaku naru_

**_ALL:_ ** _Anata wa_

_Shounen no mama?_

**_AINA:_ ** _Aitai kara kitto tsugi wa_

**_ALL:_ ** _Shoujo ijou de_

_Anata mo_

_Koi ni furete_

Arisa-san and Suwawa formed a heart with their hands, and smiled softly at Leo and I. I couldn’t help the blush that tinted my cheeks, but was still happy to know that they went through all this trouble.

“Gosh, you girls…” I gushed. The next second, the two of us were completely sandwiched in a tight group hug.

“We’re _super happy_ for you two!” King exclaimed.

“Leo-kun, take good care of Kurisu-chan, okay?”

Leo snickered. “Okay. Understood.” I quickly leaned over and pecked his cheek.

“I’ll be counting on you, boyfriend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo~ So, that's the end of that chapter! Let me know what you guys thought! Next chapter will be coming soon, so stay tuned!


	9. Inner Tension

Leo, Rachel and I stepped off the taxi, and I stared in awe at the outside of the Kobe World Memorial Hall. 

“So, this is the second venue.”

I bowed to the driver before closing the car door. Sluggish, I shakily walked over to Rachel, and leaned against her back.

“You alright there, sweetie?”

“Yeah, guess this could really take some getting used to, ugh…” Leo and Rachel chuckled.

“Ah, looks like some of the girls waited for us,” Rachel pointed out.

“Nn?” I leaned off of her back to see Arisa-san and King walking over to us.

“Morning, everyone!” King said cheerfully.

“Feeling alright today, Kurisu-chan?” Arisa-san asked.

“Mm, somewhat…” She chuckled, and pulled out a bottle from her bag.

“Here, it’s tea. Could maybe give you some energy.”

“Thanks…”

* * *

**HAPPY PARTY TRAIN**

**Aqours** ⭐︎ **HEROES**

**MC 1**

**Shoujo Ijou no Koi ga Shitai**

**Sora mo Kokoro mo Hareru kara**

**Waku-Waku-Week!**

**G Senjou no Cinderella**

**MC 2**

**Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM**

**MC 3**

**Daydream Warrior**

**Thrilling** **·** **One Way**

**P.S. no Mukougawa**

**MC 4**

**Kaigandoori de Matteru yo**

**LONELY TUNING**

**MC 5**

**INNOCENT BIRD**

**Guilty Eyes Fever**

**MC 6**

**Shadow Gate to Love**

**Aozora Jumping Heart**

**SKY JOURNEY**

**MC 7**

**Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?**

**ENCORE**

**Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo**

**MC 8**

**Taiyou o Oikakero!**

This leg’s setlist isn’t very different, except for P.S. no Mukougawa, LONELY TUNING, and Guilty Eyes Fever being added.  
 ****

The third-year girls were in the middle of practicing G Senjou no Cinderella.

Arisa-san came over to me as I was leaning against the mirror. 

“Kurisu-chan, can I ask you a favor?”

“What’s up?”

She held up the lyrics to the song, and I took a peek.

“This part here, ‘moshikashite, pātonā ga hitsuyo nanjyaa?!’ Would you mind…?” She glanced at me, smirking.

“Eh, you want me to… be your partner?” She nodded.

“Just for fun. You already know what happens onstage, but… would it be okay?” I nodded.

“Of course, sounds like fun!” She grinned.

“Thanks! I’ll reach my hand out to you when that part comes, okay?”

“Got it!”

The girls stood in position, and before long, Suwawa stepped forward with the second dialogue portion.

**_NANAKA:_ ** _So ieba, minna waltz tte odoreru no?_

**_AINA:_ ** _Mochiron! Hora, ippan joshiki tte yatsu?_

**_ARISA:_ ** _Hon de nara mita koto aru keredo, jissen ni wa ittateimasen wa…_

**_NANAKA:_ ** _Moshikashite,pātonā ga hitsuyo nanjyaa?!_

**_ALL:_ ** _Wow!_

Arisa-san reached her hand out, encouraging me to step up. I was a little shy at first, but I gently took her hand, and danced along with her. I glanced to where Suwawa was, and saw… she was dancing with Leo. I would have figured she would have chosen Ainya. Leo smirked over at me, and I smiled back, as Arisa-san twirled me before bringing me close to her. I could feel her heart racing, and it was easy to tell that mine was beating at the same pace. But, it wasn’t from dancing with her. It was from Leo dancing with Suwawa.

_What is this…? Why does my chest suddenly feel… so tight?_

* * *

“Maan, why can’t we _actually_ be backstage with the girls, not _way_ back here in some conference room?!” Leo complained. I leaned back, placing my hands behind my head.

“At least the director actually let us backstage for this venue, so quit your griping!” Leo groaned, and plopped his face down onto the table, as I heaved a sigh at his childishness. “So, you looked like you were really enjoying dancing with Suwawa earlier…” His ears perked up, and he lifted his head.

“Well, Nanaka’s not a bad dancer, compared to me, who’s got two left feet.” I stifled a giggle.

“Well, you’re not wrong about _that_.”

“You didn’t look too bad with Arisa, either.” I raised my eyebrows.

“Why does that sound like you’re assuming she’s trying to steal me away from you?” He smirked.

“If you think _that’s_ true, then don’t assume Nanaka’s trying to steal _me_ away from _you_!” _Tch. Guess he caught on…_ “Krys, you are _way_ too easy to read when you’re _jealous_.”

“I am not…!” I caught myself before blowing a breath. “I am _not_ jealous.” Leo heaved a sigh before intertwining my fingers with his own.

“Nanaka can be as smooth as she wants.” He stared into my eyes. “That’s not gonna take me away from you.” I peered my eyes up at him.

“Promise?” He leaned in close to me.

“As long as you promise that I won’t have to pick a fight with Arisa over you,” he whispered before meeting his lips with my own.

“I promise…” I pressed my forehead against his before leaning away, leaning back in my seat. “ _But,_ I _do_ actually think she’d stand a chance against you, even _if_ it’s not over _me_.”

“So, what, you’re saying she’d beat me in, like, an arm-wrestle, or something?”

“Maybe.”

“‘Maybe’ isn’t an answer.” I pursed my lips and shrugged playfully. “Oh, you just wanna see me get beaten by a girl, is that it?”

“I mean… _I’ve_ beat you before,” I chuckled, smirking. His face fell.

“ _One time_! Okay, that was _one time_!” I burst into laughter.

“But, I mean, if _I_ can beat you at something as simple as arm-wrestling…” He pouted and I leaned back in my seat. “Just sayin’.” He growled and crossed his arms over his chest as I giggled. Then, there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Arisa-san. “Oh, hi, Arisa-san.” She furrowed her brow.

“You guys weren’t waiting for us inside the venue?”

“Mmm… It might have been a bit overwhelming having to wait inside that huge hall…” Arisa-san shrugged, and went over to the table behind us to look through her bag. She grabbed a little bag of gummies.

“Here, Kurisu-chan.” She tossed them back to me. “You two can share that.”

“Arigato…” She was about to leave the room, but turned back around.

“Ah, Kurisu-chan, can I talk to you after stage rehearsal?”

“Uh, sure.” She threw a wink my way.

“Thanks. See you then.”

She closed the door behind her and I looked at Leo curiously.

“That’s your red flag, right there,” Leo mumbled. 

“What are you going on about?” I demanded.

“It’s only a matter of time before Arisa declares war.”

“Oh, Leo, give it a rest, and stop jumping to conclusions, will you?!” I barked, standing up from my seat. Leo glared at me. “I’m not saying I know Arisa-san better than any of the other members, but I know that she wouldn’t cross the line between her and a fan!” Leo heaved a sigh, and stood up from his seat.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He stepped towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To get a snack,” he growled. “You can have the gummies.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ending a little too foreshadowing? I might have overdone that part. If I could get some feedback, that'd be great. And, just let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks, guys, and sorry for the long wait!


	10. She's Mine

“Alright, that does it for stage rehearsal! Great work! Everyone, do your best for this next show!” 

“Thank you very much!”

The girls left the stage, and Leo and I quickly followed them backstage.

“Whew, I’m exhausted!”

“We’re gonna break ten times as much sweat tomorrow, Aikyan!” Ainya squealed. “Let’s give it our best! Right, Arisha? Hm?” I noticed Arisa nodding over to me, and I followed her into the dressing room. She closed the door behind her.

“So… what did you need?”

She sat at the table in the room, and motioned for me to come sit beside her. She rested her chin on her hands.

“So, Kurisu-chan, you’re, apparently, my biggest fan, right?” I blushed.

“Well, I would say I’m _one_ of your biggest fans. Being your biggest fan would mean I owned all the gravure magazines that you’ve been in, but, I don’t, unfortunately.” She smiled softly. “Not a single one,” I mumbled. She giggled.

“As I said, it’s good to know that I’m admired by someone so…” She stopped herself, before moistening her lips. “Kurisu-chan, have I ever told you how cute you are?”

“Eh? N-No, not… not really.” She pursed her lips.

“Mind if I see your glasses?” She asked, pointing to my specs.

“Eh—? Ah, sure, I guess…” I slip my glasses off, and hand them to her. She takes a good look at them.

“This pair is pretty cute.”

“… Thanks.”

“Have you ever thought about wearing contacts?”

“Mmm… no, it’s never come to mind.” She chuckled.

“Well, _I_ think you’d look beautiful with contacts.” She winked. “It’d be nice to show off those pretty brown eyes of yours.” I narrowed my eyes.

“O-kaay…”

“Oh, I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“I have a gravure photoshoot coming up.” She offered a smile. “Would you be interested in coming along?” My eyes widened. “You’d get to see some stuff behind-the-scenes, see how it all works.” Before I could protest, she put her hand up. “I’ll talk to my manager, the photographers, see what they say.”

“… I wouldn’t wanna intrude or anything…”

“Not at all!” She insisted, waving her hand. “I figured you’d probably wanna spend a day with me. I mean… just me, Komiya Arisa. Not as Dia.” I smiled softly. “What d’you say?”

“It sounds nice.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door, before it flew open, revealing an angry Leo.

“Can you stop stealing my girlfriend, Arisa?”

“Don’t seem to remember you putting a leash on her,” she spat. I furrowed my brow and glanced between the two of them. “It’s just a little girls talk, that’s all.” Leo rolled his eyes, and went over to me, taking my hand, pulling me from the chair.

“C’mon,” he grumbled.

“Think about what I said, okay?” Arisa-san said nonchalantly. As I paced out of the room, I turned my head to her.

“… Okay,” I said quietly.

* * *

“Dinner’s ready when the two of you are,” Rachel said from outside our bedroom door.

“Give us a second, Rachel!” I called out. When I heard footsteps moving away from the door, I turned my attention to my boyfriend. “Mind explaining what that attitude was toward Arisa-san?” He laughed.

“Okay, firstly, she was giving _just_ as much of an attitude. Secondly, why can’t you see that she is _clearly_ trying to _flirt_ with you?!” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I didn’t want to!

“W-What are you—?”

“She overheard our conversation yesterday. About how you said she supposedly ‘wouldn’t cross the line between her and a fan’. You wanna know what she said to me when I ran into her?” I swallowed hard as he continued. “‘She’s mine.’” I vehemently shook my head.

“No, no, th-that’s not it, she can’t—”

“Can’t be falling in love with you?” he pressed. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?” I pursed my lips shut. “You’re in denial.”

“I’ve only been in the third-years’ room at the hotel _once_!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that she still tries to ‘impress’ you during rehearsals!” he roared. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you, and it’s not okay.”

“You’re talking crazy!” 

“I’m telling you, if you don’t believe me, ask her yourself. Doesn’t seem like she’d have anything to hide from you, after all.” I scoffed.

“You’re unbelievable…” I pushed myself off the bed, and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. Rachel noticed this, and gave me a look.

“Everything alright?”

“Just Leo, being an idiot…”

* * *

 

I slept with Rachel that night, because I didn’t want to deal with Leo being _so_ immature. I decided to take the plunge and text Arisa-san.

_Can we meet up in the morning, 9am? I need to talk to you. Let’s meet at Starbucks._

I sighed, before pressing ‘Send’. Ten seconds later, my phone vibrated with a reply.

_I’ll be there._

* * *

 

I sat in the café, tea in hand. I checked the time. _9:30am._ Didn’t expect her to be late…

I sighed heavily, before looking towards the door. It opened, the bell chiming, and revealed Arisa-san. She looked around, and smiled when she spotted me. I waved at her, smiling back. She steps over to where I am before seating herself.

“So, what did you need to talk about?”

“I’m sorry, Arisa-san, but I… I can’t accompany you to your next photoshoot.” She laughed.

“Guessing your boyfriend didn’t agree?”

“No, no! Nothing like that! It’s just… well, he…” I couldn’t seem to find the words. I mean, how _could_ I phrase this?!

“What?”

I laughed. “He’s got this crazy idea that… well, that you’re…” I blew a breath, running a hand through my hair. “Leo thinks you’re falling for me, that you’re in love with me.” I waited for her reaction. A few seconds, and she snickers.

“Is he serious?” I rested my elbow on the table, scratching my neck, smiling sheepishly.

“I mean, I’ve heard of this kind of thing happening in America. Like, some celebrities date their fans, but… I feel like that kind of thing is… looked down upon, here in Japan.” She chuckled.

“Well, it’s not appropriate, I can tell you that.”

“Arisa-san, did you… _talk_ to Leo before talking to me?”

“No,” she replied bluntly. Needless to say, I was surprised at that instant response. I decided to test her.

“Then, why did it sound like the two of you spoke before we talked yesterday?” She sighed, resting her elbows on the table, propping her chin in her hands. “ _What_ did you say to him?”

“… Do you have a pen?”

“Wha— What?”

“A pen.”

I sighed heavily, taking a pen from my purse, and handed it to her. She scribbled something on a napkin, before sliding it over to my side of the table. I could see that it was in Hiragana, so it was slightly easier for me to read. My eyes widened at the inscription.

_Kanojo wa watashi no mono._

_She’s mine._

I looked up from the napkin, and she grins.

“I didn’t lie when I said you’re cute, y’know.” I was breathless.

“I thought you said this kind of thing was inappropriate.” She leans in and whispers in my ear. I shiver as her breath hits my earlobe.

 _“It_ is _inappropriate… unless no one finds out.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daang, sorry for the long wait, guys. But, it looks like things are heating up! Hopefully, you'll stick around to see what happens! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	11. I Didn't Want This

In the dance studio, I sat against the mirrors, bringing my knees to my chest, my head down. No matter what I did, I couldn’t bring my eyes up towards the girls practicing. All because I didn’t want to meet a certain member’s eyes.  
****

_Unless no one finds out…_

Those words still rung in my ears. I brought my hands to my head, desperately trying to snap myself out of these thoughts.

“Kurisu-chan?”

I flinched, and finally lifted my gaze. Rikyako stared back at me, a concerned expression plastered on her face.

“Rikyako…”

“Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?”

“N-No, nothing like that, I’m… I’m fine.”

“Sure doesn’t seem that way,” Anchan doubted, crouching down to my level, beside Rikyako.

“I’m just… tired, that’s all.”

“Ah!” Anchan exclaimed. “Something happened with Leo-kun, am I right?” I grunted, not wanting to hear his name at the moment. I stood up, not meeting Anchan’s or Rikyako’s eyes. “Ah, Kurisu-chan.”

“Sorry, I need some air,” I said quickly, pacing out to the door. I closed the door behind me, but I could still hear everyone’s voices.

“Arisa-chan, you’ve been with Kurisu-chan a lot,” Anchan mentioned. I cringe. “Did something happen?” A second later, and I heard Arisa-san’s voice.

“Nope.”

“Tsk.” I clicked my tongue and walked down the hall, keeping my gaze down.

“Krystal, why aren’t you in the studio with the girls?” I peer my eyes upward, to see Rachel, refreshments in her hand. I ran a hand through my hair.

“Just needed some air,” I sighed. Rachel raised her eyebrows. She nodded over to the bench in the hallway, and I sat beside her.

“Something on your mind?” I pursed my lip.

“If I said that this was something that I couldn’t tell the members of Aqours… would _you_?” Rachel furrowed her brow.

“That depends what it is, sweetheart.”

“It’s something that could cost one of them her career.” Rachel’s eyes widened.

“ _What_ did you get yourself into?” I buried my head in my hands, groaning.

“I-I don’t even _know_ , Rachel… Agh! This is so messed up…”

I mustered up as much courage as possible, and told Rachel _everything._ How Arisa was basically _jealous_ of Leo and I, and how she’s pretty much trying to get together with me.

“I see what you mean when you say this could could cost her, her career…” Rachel sighed, rubbing her temple.

“Uggh, I don’t know what to _do_ , Rachel…”

“Has… Arisa made any advances toward you since then?” I wrung my hands together.

“Well, _no_ , but she just outright _lied_ to the others, saying she didn’t know anything!” Rachel blew a breath.

“Alright, for now, I think it’s best that you avoid Arisa. I’ll cover for you, say that you’ve just been tired lately.” I nodded.

“Will she believe it…?”

“Who knows…” Rachel ran a hand through her hair. “But, at any rate, you don’t want this getting out, right?” 

“ _No_.”

“The tighter we keep this in, the less chances of it getting out to the public.”

“Right…” I heaved a sigh. “All this time, being her fan, and I hadn’t the _slightest clue_ that she… liked girls.”

“Maybe it’s not _girls_ in general, maybe it’s just _you_ , Krystal.” I pursed my lips together before moistening them.

“So, I should just… stay away from her, then?” Rachel gave a nod.

“Exactly.”

* * *

 

Leo and I were in the standing seats of the venue.

I didn’t know where to keep my focus. On the girls, or my boyfriend beside me. I glanced to Leo.

 _How is_ he _enjoying himself when_ he’s _the cause of me being… well, like_ this _?!_

I growled to myself, before nudging Leo. He leaned in close to me.

“I’ll be right back,” I yelled. He gave a nod. I took this chance to find the nearest restroom. I reached the front entrance of the venue, before making my way to the restroom. I opened the door, and ran a hand through my hair. Sighing, I went over to the sink, and rested my palms on it. I stared into the mirror, thinking back on Arisa-san’s words at that café.

* * *

_“W-What are you—?”_

_“You’ve caught my interest, Kurisu.” she smirked, dropping the “-chan” suffix. “I’ve had my share of dedicated fans, but_ you _… you’re indescribable.” I furrow my brow at her statement. “You’re not like the others. There’s just this_ something _about you that I like.”_

_“Can you explain what that ‘something’ is?”_

_“Come to my photoshoot, and I’ll explain,” she replied, standing up from her seat. “I’m sure my photographer, Kumagai-san, would_ love _to meet you. Maybe I could ask him to get a few shots of us, together.”_

_“After all that effort to keep my identity hidden, here?”_

_“Pfft, of course, those photos_ won’t _go public. They’ll just be our special… Mm, memorabilia, I suppose.”_

 _“Don’t expect to see me at your photoshoot,_ Arisa _,” I hissed. She breathed sharply. “I_ told _you, I’m not going.”_

_“Your boyfriend can’t keep you tied down forever.” She gave a little wave. “See you backstage at the show.”_

I shook my head, unsuccessfully ridding myself of the thought of her. I put my hands under the running faucet before splashing some water on my face.

 _Snap_ out _of it, Krystal… You can’t let her little… game get to you! Just do as Rachel told you. Keep your distance. That’s_ all _it should take… right?_

* * *

 “Everyone, we’ll see you all tomorrow, and once again…!”

“Thank you very much!”

I followed the audience, applauding the girls. They walked offstage, and I quickly made my way backstage, without waiting for Leo to follow me. I swooped past the girls as they were chatting away, and gave a quick glance to Rikako, who met her eyes with mine. Quickening my pace, I hear footsteps behind me, but they’re small. I go into the conference room, and shut the door behind me. Seconds later, I hear a knock.

“Yes?”

The door opens to reveal…

 _Arisa._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, if you have any! Thanks for tuning in!


	12. Playing Into Her Trap

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair, as I hear her chuckle.  
 ****

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“If this is another _ploy_ to try and get me to go to your photoshoot, you can forget it!” Another chuckle. “I fail to understand why that’s _so funny_ ,” I growled. She smirked and stepped over to me. Paces later, she had eventually backed me into the wall. My breath hitched, as she _banged_ her hand beside my head. I shivered at her actions, and she giggled.

“Y’know, if I had gotten _any_ closer at that café…” She reached her hand to my chin, slightly lifting it, so I met her eyes. “You understand what would have happened, right?” I clicked my tongue, before quickly ducking under her arm, and moving away from her.

“Just, _what_ are you playing at, here, Arisa?! D’you want me to yourself?! Are you trying to break Leo and I up?” She stayed stubbornly tight-lipped. “Whatever it is, _please_ just… leave me out of it!” I huffed out of the room, closing the door behind me.

“Kurisu-chan?” I stopped in my tracks to see Rikako standing in front of me. “That’s a first — you raising your voice like that.” My eyes peered down.

“You… heard all of that?” I mumbled. I glanced up to see Rikako nod. I pursed my lips, sighing. “Well, don’t expect to get any answers from me; this is between me, and Arisa,” I declare before walking off. I hear her footsteps pacing after mine.

“You’ve been acting really weird lately, you and Arisa.” I didn’t meet her eyes, as I kept walking towards the exit. “Is… whatever’s going on between the two of you, really _so_ bad that it has to be kept secret from the rest of us?” I groaned, turning to face her.

“Like I said, this is between _me and Arisa_ , and has _nothing_ to do with the other members, Rikako, so just… please… stay out of it.” I turned towards the door. “And, don’t expect any answers from Arisa, either. No doubt, she’ll just lie about it.”

“I don’t feel she will.” I flinched at that. “I mean… well, for starters, I’ve known Arisa _much_ longer than you have.” I bit down on my lip. “She’s not one to lie.” I blew a breath.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

* * *

 

The next morning, I lay in bed, pulling the covers close. Rachel comes into the room.

“Krystal, why are you still asleep?” she asks. “It’s Day 2 of the Kobe leg, remember?” I pulled the covers over myself.

“I’m not going.”

“Eh? You’re joking.”

“It’s just one show,” I mumbled under the covers. “The girls won’t miss me.” I hear muffled footsteps, before the covers are pulled off of me.

“If this is still about your little _plight_ with Arisa…”

“Hey, _you_ were the one who told me to keep my distance from her!” I yelled, sitting up out of bed. “But, thanks to that, now, Rikako’s getting suspicious…” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly guarantee that it _wouldn’t_ go around.” I furrow my brow. “You and Arisa are making it _pretty_ obvious.”

“ _She’s_ the one who…!” I caught myself, before running a hand through my hair. “I’m sorry, Rachel, but I’m just following your orders, so…” I pulled the covers back over me. “If any of the girls want to talk to me, just tell them…” I paused, trying to think of an excuse. “Mm, tell them I lost my voice from last night.” Rachel sighs heavily.

“You expect them to believe that?”

“In that case, I don’t care _what_ you tell them! Just make it so they don’t come to see me.” I looked up at her, pleading. “Please, Rachel.” Another heavy sigh through Rachel’s lips, and she turned away from me. 

“How long d’you plan to keep this up?”

I pursed my lips. “Maybe till Saitama…” Rachel nodded.

“I suppose… Do what you think will pan out…” With that, she exited the room. I sighed heavily, and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I opened LINE and created a group chat with the girls.

_Kurisu_chan: Hey, everyone. I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to attend tonight’s show. I’m not feeling too well, all of a sudden. Rachel will let you all know, but I thought I should tell you beforehand. Again, I’m sorry. Give it your all tonight!_

I moistened my lips before pressing “Send”. I flopped back onto the bed, holding my phone to my chest. Right after, I hear a _ping_. I look at my notifications.

_Suwawa_Nanaka: Get lots of rest, Kurisu-chan! Hope you feel better._

_Saitou_Shukashuu: Feel better, Kurisu-chan! Get some sleep._

_Inami_Anchan: Aww, feel better, Kurisu-chan! Take care._

_Kobayashi_Aikyan: Rest up, little demon! Get your energy back, Kurisu-chan!_

_Furihata_Aiai: Hope you feel better soon, Kurisu-chan! Ganbaruby!_

_Suzuki_Ainya: Get well soon, Kurisu-chan! Get plenty of sleep, okay?_

_Aida_Rikyako: Get as much rest as possible, Kurisu-chan! We’re thinking of you._

_Takatsuki_King: Hope you rest well, Kurisu-chan! Feel better!_

I gripped my phone, when I noticed Arisa was “still typing”. A message finally popped up. 

_Komiya_Arisha: Take care._

I blew a breath before setting my phone back on the nightstand. I lied back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

_This’ll die down soon enough… Just wait. Just wait…_

My phone began to ring, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped at the sound. I noticed the caller ID, and furrowed my brow. I decided to answer.

“Hello…?”

_“Hey, there, Sissy! It’s Gizelle!”_

My eyes widened, though, I knew she couldn’t see me. My big sister was calling me.

“Eh? Oh, hi!” I exclaimed. “Sis! How are you?”

_“I’m doing fine. How’s Japan?”_

“It’s awesome! I’m in Kobe right now.”

 _“Ahh, you’re with that group, right?”_ I laughed.

“Yeah, Aqours. They’re all amazing girls.” A slight pause on the other line.

_“Mmm, why do I feel a ‘but’ coming after that…?”_

“Eh?”

 _“Did something happen with them?”_ My eyes widened.

“Wha—? H-How did you—?”

 _“Even when I can’t see your expression… I can tell when something’s on your mind,”_ Gizelle chuckled. I laughed.

“You just… see right through me, don’t you?”

 _“I’m your sister.”_ I smiled softly. I pressed a hand behind my head. _“So? Tell me, angel, what’s goin’ on?”_ I blew a heavy breath.

“Okay. So, it’s like this…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this story... I was in the process of writing it on FF.net, but I guess since I used the girls' real names, it's considered "a violation" of the terms/guidelines. But, I figured, it'd be no problem on this site, so I gave it a shot! Let me know what you guys think so far! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
